A Disastrous Camping Trip
by Chrystiemallow
Summary: A camping trip, a creepy scheme, and lots of Rimahiko fluff! There will also be other couples such as Amuto, Yairi, Kutau, and Tadalu! Rated T for Rima's cursing and her violence towards Nagi. *shudder*
1. A random trip and an evil Utau

**CrystalStellarHime(Me): Hey! This is my first story so please bear with me. I don't mind flaming, but don't be plain mean please! Also, since this is AU without the Charas, I'm putting them in these little dialogues before the story.**

**Ran: Yay Yay Yay! I'm cheering for you!**

**Miki: Well, congrats I guess.**

**Su: Hai! Do your best desu~**

**Dia: Find your inner shine in this story~**

**Me: Thanks guys! Yoru, do the disclaimer!**

**Yoru: Haii~ CrystalStellarHime, or just StellarHime, does not own Shugo Chara or any licensed product in this story, just the plot~nya. Can I have my catnip now~nya? **

**Me: Kay! *throws catnip at Yoru***

**~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~**

_Prologue_

*Rima's POV*

The annoying alarm clock is ringing in my ears as I sleepily open my eyes. There is an evil aura surrounding me as I sit up and glare at the alarm clock. Seriously! Whoever said that school had to start at 8:00AM is so dead….. I pound the alarm clock, as I grudgingly get up and drag myself to the bathroom. My room is pretty average for a 13 year old girl. Although, other 13 year old girls probably have posters of rockstars instead of comedians… I know that my best friend Amu does.

Anyway, as I said, I'm in the bathroom, and I have to get ready. I brush my teeth and wash my face because I needed the wake up call. I put on my new Seiyo Middle School uniform. I honestly don't like the purple skirt, but I have to wear it anyway. I run a brush through my thick, wavy, golden, tangled hair. This is why I have to wake up extra early. That and I have to make my own breakfast and rush over to Amu's house before my parents wake up.

My parents fight a lot, so they never have time to do anything for me. The moment they wake up, they start arguing about who has to drive me to school this time. Usually, I just walk to Amu's house before they wake up so I don't have to hear them arguing and so they don't fight over who's stuck with me. I'm used to it though, so I don't really mind.

As I wait for my toast to pop up, I text Amu to make sure she gets up. Surprisingly, this time, Amu actually replies that she has been ready for 5 minutes now and was just waiting for me to come. It's a good thing though, because I usually have to make sure she's up and wait for 10 minutes. I wonder why she's up early today though? Oh well, might as well make use of it. Oooh my toast is done.

I eat it as I walk to Amu's house. I've already memorized the way there since I go there so often. As I approach Amu's house, I see her at the door waving at me. I am about to wave back, until I see _him._

*Nagi's POV*

So, I wake up as usual and get ready for school. Then for some reason, a voice in my head told me to go to Amu's house and walk with her and Rima to school and to be cool about it.**(A/N Hehehe….. Sorry I just couldn't resist using Rhythm as a conscience. I just love him so much!)** So, I did. Although, now I'm starting to regret it because Rima is glaring at me. I wonder why she hates me so much?

*Amu's POV*

They're glaring, again…. Why can't they just get along like normal people? From the moment Nagi arrived at my doorstep, I knew I was going to be in the middle of a crossfire… Oh well, I'll just pretend that I don't know what's going on for now, so that I don't risk being glared at too. That usually works anyway.

~Time Skip~

*Rima's POV*

We finally arrive at school without much trouble except some glaring and insulting. We go into our classroom and see a bunch of girls squealing over something. Wait, cross that, _someone_, or more specifically, three people. And these three people are, Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai. I also noticed that Kairi and Yaya are here from the elementary division. Of course they were squealing over them, Utau being an idol, Kukai a soccer star, and Ikuto being a violinist and also apparently looking hot, but why do they have to be so LOUD?

Anyway, as we get closer to them, I notice that Kukai has his arm over Utau's shoulder and Utau isn't pulling away or punching him. The moment we reach them, Ikuto notices Amu and starts teasing her. Amu's fine with him now, but she got really flustered in the past. Everyone starts gossiping about how the next cutest couple would be Amuto, which I'm guessing is Amu and Ikuto. Whenever Ikuto gets near Amu, he loses the "moody but cool teenager" look. He acts almost...catlike. Seriously though, it's like Ikuto can grow cat ears and a tail, and he won't look any different!

Back on topic, as Nikaidou-sensei walks in, everyone gets to their seats, except for, obviously, those who aren't in this class. Nikaidou-sensei tripped over his feet again and then stood back up. "So, as you can see, we are having guests today! Although they should have waited outside like another guest of ours. Yamamoto-san, please, come on in!", Nikaidou-sensei said. A girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and a weird poofy dress walked in. She was pretty, but her hair was weird. "Hello, my name is Lulu De Morcef Yamamoto. Please, call me Lulu." All the boys sighed and stared at her, even Tadase. Well, not all the boys. Ikuto and Kukai were obviously too occupied with Amu and Utau to care much, and Nagihiko, or the purple-headed freak, just didn't care I guess.

"So, you are all probably wondering why we have guests today," Nikaidou-sensei started, and everyone nodded, except for Utau, "Well, we are having a trip for everyone, as you know, but due to Utau-san's request, some students are not going. Instead, they are to accompany her and her fellow guests on a special trip. I will now call out these names. When I call you up, please stand up front! Now, where did I put that list? Where is it? Ow!" Nikaidou-sensei had fallen off of his podium thing. Utau went up instead and cleared her throat. "Okay, these are the names,"

"Hinamori Amu," Amu walked up and Ikuto followed her.

"Yuiki Yaya," Yaya bounced up and Kairi looked like he wanted to follow her.

"Sanjo Kairi," Kairi tried to look nonchalant, but I could tell that he was happy that he was next to Yaya.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko," Purple-head walked up calmly and gracefully, like the sickening crossdresser/dancer he is.

"And last, but not least, Mashiro Rima." I probably shouldn't have been surprised but I was. I walked up and stood next to the crossdresser.

"This trip will be a camping trip. There will be cabins for two people. And, I will decide the pairings!", Utau had a scary smirk on her face. I gulped. "We will be there for two days. These are the pairings. Cabin 1 will be me and Kukai, obviously. Cabin 2 will be Amu and Ikuto. Cabin 3 will be Yaya and Kairi. Cabin 4 will be Rima and Nagihiko. And cabin 5 will be Lulu and Tadase, since these two are the leftovers." Lulu and Tadase looked pissed at being called "leftovers". I, however, was more than pissed off. I was straight out mad. I glared at Utau with my best death glare, but much to my dismay, it apparently had no effect.

*Nagi's POV*

I sweatdropped at Rima-chan. She was emitting a dangerous aura. No doubt it was because of our pairing together. Even though I didn't mind it so much, it was obvious that Rima-chan doesn't like it. As I was about to offer a trade, Utau-san spoke up, "Oh and by the way, you can't switch cabins, it's permanent." "EHHHHHHHHHH!", all the girls except for Yaya and Utau screeched.

*Amu's POV*

As much as I liked that Rima and Nagi were in the same cabin, I did NOT like my partner. I mean, Ikuto is such a PERV! "But I don't want to be in the same cabin as that hentai-cosplay-neko! What if he does something weird to me?!" I said. Ikuto laughed and whispered to me,"Oh, don't worry, my little ichigo, I'll take good care of you!" I shivered and glared at him. He only laughed again and poked my cheeks.

*Yaya's POV*

Yay! Yaya is in the same cabin as Kairi-kun! Yaya is so happy! Kairi-kun is nice and Mommy says that Kairi-kun is good to have around! So, Yaya trusts him!

*Utau's POV*

Mwahahaha! My plan is now in motion. I even made couple names for the cabins so they better appreciate this! "Oh and one more thing, I made names for the cabins. Cabin 1, Kutau. Cabin 2, Amuto. Cabin 3, Yairi. Cabin 4, Rimahiko. Cabin 5, umm…. ooh, how about Tadalu? Okay, that's about it! Have fun preparing for the trip! Oh and it's in 2 days. Get ready and get your parents' permission first. I honestly don't care, but I have to say it anyway. So, Ciao! Kukai, come with me!"

*Kukai's POV*

I sweatdropped when I heard Utau quietly laugh to herself evilly. I should get used to this by now. Well, at least I know her plan. They are going to go crazy over this. Especially Rima. *shiver* Rima is just _scary_. Gahh, I don't ever want to get on her bad side…..

*Kairi's POV*

I basically turned into a beetroot when I heard my name and Yaya-chan-senpai's name in the same sentence. We had to share a ROOM?! Calm down Kairi, calm down. Remember that book you read. Being a samurai means to be able to handle any situation, okay? Good. I will take care of Yaya-chan-senpai during this...adventure.

*Ikuto's POV*

Everyone always thinks of me as the perv in the group, but I'm really not. I barely know about those things, surprisingly enough. But, just for the fun of it, I scared Amu anyway. It's hilarious to watch her reactions and I especially love it when her face turns red. It's just too funny.

*Tadase's POV*

Why am I called a leftover? Ugh, oh well. At least I'm in the same cabin as Lulu-chan. She's kind of pretty. I must be kingly about this though. Okay Tadase, prepare yourself for a looong trip.

*Lulu's POV*

Okay, I don't mind being in the same cabin as the Tadase guy, but why am I being called a leftover? Oh well, who cares. That Tadase guy is actually pretty cute though. Well, stop thinking about that, Lulu. Prepare yourself for a loooong trip.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~**

**Me: Well, how was it?**

**Charas: Kinda interesting.**

**Me: Okay. Welp, hope you guys enjoyed it! Please follow, favorite, and most importantly, REVIEW~ TeeHee! **


	2. Convincing Our Parents and Worrying

**Me: Hey guys! It's me again! Sorry I took so long to upload a second chappie, but I had state tests and then I caught a fever, plus I lost my voice, and worst of all, I GOT WRITERS BLOCK! T-T I'm still on writers block, but I'll try my best…..so yea….. I promise I'm not dead yet!**

**Iru: God, just admit that you're a lazy ass.**

**Me: T-T **

**Eru: Don't worry, the power of RABU~ can motivate you! RABU~RABU~**

**Iru: Shut up Eru, you're making it worse….. oh and once again, this lazy shit doesn't own Shugo Chara or any licensed product in this story.**

**Me: T^T Well, on to the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*Nagi's POV*

Well, this shouldn't be too hard to ask for. My mother is rarely home and Father is in Europe. The only ones home most of the time is Baya and I. I walked home and took off my shoes.

"Tadaima*, Baya!", I said.

"Okaerinasai**, young master.", a voice rang out from one of the many rooms in my house. I search through the rooms until I found Baya in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Baya, there is a special trip for some students in my class prepared by Utau-chan. I am one of those students. The trip is a camping trip that will last for about two days. Do I have your permission to go?", I asked. She continued chopping the vegetables as she thought about this. "Well, why not? Although you have to promise to work twice as hard on your dancing when you come back, alright?", she finally said. "Thank you Baya! I promise I will.", I promised. I made my way back to my room and started packing. I had a good feeling about this trip.

*Rima's POV*

Ugh. This trip is gonna be a nightmare! I can't believe I have to share a cabin with the purple headed freak! I'm not even going to bother telling my parents. I'll just leave a note when the time comes and pack my stuff. Not like they would care anyway.

I ran toward my house and locked myself in my room. Time to start packing...

*Amu's POV*

Oh. My. God. I have to share a room with that PERVERT! My dad is NOT gonna be happy with this. If I tell him, he won't let me go though, so I probably shouldn't tell him... I really want to go on this trip.

I arrived at my doorstep and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!", I shouted out. My dad came rushing out and bombarding me with random questions about boys. I sweat dropped and said,"I have an announcement!"

"Well, you know that I have a trip in a few days right?", they nodded, "Well, the trip is a bit different for some classmates and I. We're going camping with Utau-chan and some of her specially invited guests instead."

Ami and my mom jumped with joy at this news while my dad was being nervous and asking questions to himself. I took this as a sign that I could go.

"Umm, well, I'm gonna go pack up my travel bag now, okay? Bye!", I said as I ran upstairs to my room. Seriously! I love my family and all, but they're just too weird sometimes.

*Yaya's POV*

Yaya was walking with Kairi-kun home, since Kairi-kun is Yaya's tutor.

You know, Yaya has been thinking about this whole sharing a room thing, and Yaya wonders if it's a good thing? Yaya doesn't know….. Rima-tan might murder Nagi in his sleep. Yaya will cry if that happens! Yaya knows! Yaya can just ask Kairi-kun!

"Kairi-kun! Yaya wants to know, will Rima-tan try to stab Nagi in his sleep on the trip? She might do that, and I'm scared for Nagi now", Yaya asked Kairi-kun.

"Well, Ace, according to the information I have gathered about Queen and Current Jack, it seems likely that Queen will try to do that to him. However, according to my calculations, Queen wouldn't be able to do it because there will be chaperones checking on them at night. If you can call my sister and her boyfriend a chaperone." Kairi-kun replies.

"Okay and call Yaya, Yaya! Not Ace! Yaya's name is not Ace!" Yaya shouts at Kairi-kun.

"I'm sorry Ac-Y-yaya. I will try my best to call you Yaya instead of Ace." Kairi-kun said. Is it just Yaya's imagination, or did Kairi-kun just blush? Oh well, we should get back home.

*Utau's POV*

Mwahahahahaahahaha! My plan is now in motion! I laughed maniacally while Kukai just stared at me, looking scared. I stopped laughing and Kukai looked relieved, randomly.

"So, Soccer Boy, wanna get some ramen? I'll race you!" I challenged him again.

"Oh you're on Idol-san! I'm gonna win this!" Kukai shouts going back to normal. We raced to the ramen shop as I go over the steps of my plan in my head. This is so gonna work. They'd better thank me when I'm done with this plan.

**~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Me: Sorry if it seems rushed but I felt really bad for not updating for so long, so I kinda made a filler since my brain seems to be on permanent writer's block. I also just finished state tests and now I have city-wide tests….. T^T I'm gonna die~~~~~ Oh and, *Tadaiama=I'm home! **Okaerinasai=Welcome home!**

**Kusukusu: Don't worry! Smile! Bala-balance~**

**Rhythm: Kusu's right. Just be cool about it!**

**Me: Thanks guys! Anyway, when I found out I actually have reviews for this, I was so happy! So, please, once again, REVIEW~~~~~~~ I promise I will try to update faster next time! Bye~**


	3. The Devil Of Bad Days And Rimahiko Fluff

**Me:Hey~! Sorry I didn't update for so long….. I kinda had a lot of things going on at school and home…. like a concert coming up, multiple chorus rehearsals, and a carnival at school which I have to miss today cause I got sick. Anyway, I'm writing this with a cold, so, sorry if it's crappy.**

**Temari: Well, I sincerely hope you feel better.**

**Me: Thanks Temari….**

**Musashi: CrystalStellarHime does not own Shugo Chara! or any licensed product in this story.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*Rima's POV*

I groan as I stretch and get up. Today was the day of the torture trip! Gahh….. I get up anyway, and brush my teeth. I got ready like usual and tried, Keyword: TRIED, to get my hair to look normal. After about 20 minutes I just gave up. This day is turning out to be getting shittier and shittier. I bet that evil purple-headed-freak has something to do with it. I bet he's the devil of bad days and he cursed my days on purpose! Grrrr, I sometimes want to just run him over with a steamroller. Or whack him with a wrecking ball. Or both. Whatever.

I wrote a quick note to my parents and grabbed my suitcase and left. The note said:

_To my "oh-so-wonderful" parents,_

_ I'm going on an overnight trip for two days, so you have two days free of me. Anyway, don't bother looking for me since I'll be in a camping trip, courtesy of my friend, Hoshina Utau. Yes, the famous Hoshina Utau. Well, bye._

_ From, Rima_

I grab a slice of bread and run out the door with my things. As I reach the school, I bump into something. Wait, no, not some_thing_, but some_one_. And guess who that someone was? Yep, it was the devil of bad days himself. God, why does the world hate me?!

*Nagi's POV*

I was on my way to school when something crashed into me. Well, not something, more like someone. I look and see that it was the little chibi devil.

"Hello, Rima-chan," I say with a small grin. She growled in return. I laughed. It was fun to tease her. I got up and dusted myself off. Rima-chan did the same. We continued walking to school with Rima-chan trying to shake me off every few minutes by running. That's not going to work because I am obviously faster than her, but I let her have her fun.

*Amu's POV*

I got up this morning and realized that today was the trip, and I almost forgot! I am gonna be late! I got ready in a frenzy and ate my breakfast while running to school with my things and shouting bye to my parents. Until halfway there, I was picked up by some mysterious person who carried me to school. Turns out this mysterious person was Ikuto. I didn't even bother shouting at him since this was now becoming normal and I was gonna be late anyway. My face started heating up again though. Stupid Ikuto.

*Ikuto's POV*

Heh, she's blushing again. How cute. I smirk as I run with her and her duffel bag in my arms. We reach her school and is surprised to see Shorty and Girly Boy walking together. Though, I feel like Shorty was forced into this. Interesting.

*Utau's POV*

I look around and see that everyone had arrived in their "pairings". Good. My plan is already starting to work. I smirk.

"Okay, everyone's here! Grab your luggage and get in the limo. By the way, you guys are sitting according to your cabin pairings, okay? Okay. Get in and my driver will start driving!", I shouted at everyone. They shuffled in and sat accordingly. Rima got in first with Nagihiko on her left. Then, Amu got in next to Nagihiko with Ikuto following behind. Yaya got in next with Kairi behind her and Lulu and Tadase got in. I get in last with Kukai behind me. As I signal the driver to start driving, I close the window thingy between the back section of the car and the front so that the driver can't hear or see us.

"Let's play a game while we're driving! Since it will probably take a few hours to get there. Let's play Truth or Dare! If you refuse to do your dare or answer your truth, you have to take off one article of clothing. Shoes, socks, and accessories don't count.", I said while everyone but Kukai was groaning. Good Kukai. If he groaned, I would have probably killed him. I sent a death glare to everyone else. They all shut up.

"I'll go first. Rima, Truth or Dare?" I ask Rima. I'm hoping she'll pick dare. Thankfully, she does.

"Dare." she says in a small voice. I smirk evilly. **(A/N: There's a lot of smirking in this chapter, isn't there? Ah well, it makes it better. I think.)**

"Okay, then I dare you to kiss the person on your left." I really hope this works. She looks disgusted but apparently kissing Nagihiko is better than stripping. So she kisses him on the cheek and they both turn red.

*Rima's POV*

AHHHHGGGHGHG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY DID THAT! Well that was better than taking of my clothes but STILL! I could feel my face heating up and I was too embarrassed to look at him.

*Nagi's POV*

I felt my face heating up as her lips touched my cheek and I had a weird urge to move my face so that she was kissing me directly. I had never felt like this with her before. What's happening to me? Ack, this is too confusing.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~**

**Me: So, what do you think? I know it's short but I just feel extra crappy today. At least I finally put some rimahiko fluff in. Also there's more amuto fluff. And more creepy Utau.**

**Pepe: R&amp;R please! And Pepe-tan might give you a cookie!**

**Please**

**Click**

**That**

**Button**

**That**

**Says**

**Review**

**Right **

**There**

**V**


	4. More Rimahiko Fluff and We Arrive

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for ignoring this story….I've been having problems with school interfering and that I also have writer's block…. anyway, here's the new chappie! And I was procrastinating. A lot. Believe it or not I actually have a life! Yea! I can't believe it either. Also I found out that I'm not gonna be forever alone! YAY!**

**Kiseki: *Barges in* Why have I not been included in these little dialogues, lowly peasant?!**

**Me: 'Cause you're annoying…**

**Kiseki: That is no way to speak to your king! You shall bow down to me and lick my shoes in apology! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: *shoves Kiseki out of the way* Anyway, as you all know, I do not own Shugo Chara or any licensed product in here. On to the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~**

***Normal POV***

The group kept playing Truth or Dare after that….. little scene…...and Rima and Nagi just sat in an awkward silence throughout the car ride. It was pretty uneventful except for the couple dares that Utau and strangely Kukai gave to the group. Rima and Nagi, of course, were excluded from this as they didn't feel like playing anymore. After a few hours, Amu was reduced to a blushing, blubbering mess, Ikuto was just quietly smirking in the corner, Yaya was high on coca-cola and lollipops, Kairi was trying to calm her down while blushing, Utau was laughing maniacally, Kukai was trying to calm her down, and of course, Rima and Nagi just sat there in a corner being quiet.

***Rima's POV***

When are we gonna get there? We've been in this limo for hours! I'm so bored right now and Utau won't do anything but make us play that shitty game. At least I don't have to participate.

I'm starting to have weird feelings whenever I'm around Nagi. Wait, did I just mentally call him Nagi? GAHH. What is happening to me?! Come on brain, work! ugh. My brain is on drugs or something now. Like one moment I am thinking about running a chainsaw through his thick luxurious hair, wait no, his long ugly hair, and the next I'm thinking about stroking his hair and staring at IS WRONG WITH ME?! Maybe I just need some relaxation. I'll try to relax in my cabin. Wait no I can't because I have to share a room with _him._ He'll probably find any chance he can to bug me! I'm tired….maybe I'll take a nap….zzzz

***Nagi's POV***

I feel something plop on to my shoulder. It turns out that that something is actually Rima-chan's head. She must have fallen asleep. I look at her sleeping face and everyone else around me disappeared. I was only looking at her angelic sleeping face. It wouldn't be so bad if she were like this all the time. She looked a lot more peaceful than she usually did. I never did find out the reason she was mad all the time.

As I look at her sleeping face, I feel myself leaning in closer for some reason. But I caught myself and instead settled my head atop of hers. I feel myself falling asleep and before I know it I was yawning. I'll take a nap as well…..zzzz

***Utau's POV***

I finally stop laughing and I look over to Rima and Nagihiko. I'm surprised with them sleeping on each other's shoulders. Well Rima on Nagihiko's shoulders at least and Nagihiko on her head. Maybe they finally crossed that barrier. Hmm...my plan is working better and earlier than I expected. Well that's good.

"Hey, Kukai. Look at Rima and Nagihiko," I whisper to Kukai next to me. He looks over and his reaction is almost comical. His jaw drops so low I think that it's gonna fall right off his face and his eyes are bugging out of his head. I laugh and Kukai goes back to normal. He whispers back to me, "I did not expect that. Seeing that is like seeing Hinamori not blush around Tsukiyomi! Seriously that is freaky." I simply smirk. My plan is gonna go so well, they will be completely transformed by the time we get back.

***Normal POV***

After a few more hours, the group arrives at the campsite with cabins all set up. Each cabin had their cabin name on a sign above the door. From left to right the order was: Rimahiko, Amuto, Yairi, Kuutau, and last, but not least, the leftovers, er, Tadalu.

Nagi and Rima start to wake up and everyone is tired.

***Rima's POV***

Ughn...I feel so tired. What's that heavy thing on my head?And what am I laying on? I look up to see the purple monster on my head and my head on his shoulder. I open my mouth to scream.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Me: Yay! Cliffie! xD I'm evil. Anyway hope you enjoyed this! Oh yea, due to suggestions from a fellow fanfiction writer ****PiNkGiRl0618**** I changed my writing style a bit. Check out her stories! She's an amazing writer! A lot better than me at least. I'm not good at writing with writer's block.**

**Hotaru: Just stay calm and work it out in your head.**

**Me: Good advice Hotaru! Anyway R&amp;R and I need inspiration! Feel free to send me suggestions or ideas for this story. Please. I beg of you. ;-;**

**Hey**

**Look**

**At **

**That**

**Button**

**Down**

**There**

**Wouldn't**

**It Be**

**Fun To**

**Click It**

**V**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!:**

**I'm really sorry guys but my computer broke and it keeps telling me to download stuff. I am really sorry for not posting a new chapter ;-; I will hopefully have a new chapter up soon as soon as I get my computer fixed but until then this story is on a temporary hiatus. Also I am writing this on my phone. Please don't be mad I promise I will update soon. Also thank you to the reviewers:**

**Wilheim Wigworthy: why thank you! I try to keep my grammar and punctuation correct because if I don't it will be a disappointment to my english teachers.**

**Glory of Lorien: I hope it is interesting :) I hope you enjoy it so far.**

**WaitingGermanLuver1: thanks for your review! I hope it is to your liking so far (omg I sound so old)**

**MokonaBookworm:YAY thanks for leaving two reviews! I hope you like the story and I love evil Utau too xD**

**PiNkGiRl0618: thanks for checking out my story! Love ya amigo XD oh and I love your story behind the dorky look :D (to anyone reading this READ HER STORY SHE IS AMAZING)**

**And last but not least: **

**Guest: Since you don't have an account welcome to my story Guest! XD don't worry I will try to update soon.**

**AND THAT IS ALL! BAI I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS! Once again I am really sorry for the lack of updates ;-;**


	6. Old couple arguments and No food

**Me: Hai guys! I'm really sorry and I finally got my hands on a computer :D Yay! So I'm back!**

**-Cricket- -Cricket-**

**Me: Hello?**

**Iru: Nobody gives a shit about your story anymore…**

**Me: ;-; I know and I'm sorry people but my computer really did break…..I finally fixed it so I'm back! Yay! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Nana: Ya'll forgot about the disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh right. I don't own Shugo Chara or any licensed product in this story. Just the storyline.**

**~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~**

***Nagi's POV***

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I woke up to a shrill shriek. I think my ears are bleeding now.

"Rima-chaaaannn….", I groaned as I sat up straighter and rubbed my ears. I looked at her and she wa trying to burn holes in my head with her eyes. If looks could kill I would be dead right now.

"Well, if you hadn't tried to fucking molest me in my sleep, then MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE SCREAMED!", she yelled.

I sweatdropped, "Since when did I try to molest you?" She looked confused at this point.

"ANYWAYS, never let me catch you being so near me again or you are D. E. A. D.", she managed to finish angrily.

"My, my, Rima-chan, always so violent.", I said sarcastically, shaking my head. She got angrier at this. She's so cute when she's angry.

***Rima's POV***

I HATE IT WHEN HE'S RIGHT! I also hate it when he acts all smart. Ugh why must he be so perfectly hateable?!

I pouted and glared at him, hoping to make holes in his forehead. I fucking swear, this purple headed dipshit is wayyyyyy too annoying. Hey! New nickname! Gotta write this down in my mental notebook.

Anyways, I need to get off this limo now. This guy is irritating me too much. Did I just refer to him as a human being? Whatever.

***Normal POV***

Everyone besides Rima and Nagi, a.k.a the arguing couple, were staring at the arguing couple as they argued as if no one else was there **(A/N: wow there's a lot of argues in this sentence..)** They just waited for about half an hour and gave up. They went inside to wait instead.

***Utau's POV***

Hmm, they're arguing like an old married couple now. It seems as if my plan is working again. MUAHAHAHA! If my plan goes accordingly, they shall be together by the end of the trip!

"Ano...Yaya wonders why Rima-tan and Nagi doesn't notice us when they're arguing?", Yaya asked. Hmm, good question. Maybe it's because they're in their own little world now and it means they are falling in love! Nah. That won't happen like that. It's basically impossible for that to happen, but it would be so worth it if it did! I squealed and giggled unintentionally.

***Kukai's POV***

Utau's being weird again…. She's snorting like a maniac. I wonder what's going through her mind right now. Probably something about Rimahiko.

"Ano..Idol-san? Why are you snorting?", I asked, kind of scared of the reaction.

"Oh nothing…*FuFuFuFu*..Just something good…", she snorted again. I sweatdropped at this. She scares me sometimes…

***Normal POV***

Everyone got out of the limo and went into their respective cabins. Five minutes later, Utau came out with a megaphone and a gong. -BANG- -BANG- -BANG- "ATTENTION EVERYONE, YOU ARE TO MEET ME AROUND THE CAMPFIRE IN 10 MINUTES! IF YOU ARE LATE, THERE WILL BE NO DINNER FOR YOU!", She shouted into the megaphone. Then she ran to the campfire to prepare for the rest of the people.

***Rima's POV***

"THERE WILL BE NO DINNER FOR YOU!", is basically all I heard and I ran to put my things away. I mean, no food? Is she TRYING to kill us?! Food is love, food is life. That's my motto. After food comes comedy of course. I mean bala-balance has got to be the best gag of all time. Just DO NOT DO IT WRONG NO MATTER WHAT! I started emitting a dangerous aura.

***Nagi's POV***

Rima-chan was emitting a dangerous aura soon after Utau-chan announced the whole no food thing. Is it possible that Rima-chan is obsessed with food? Hmm, maybe it's something else… Anyway, we should probably get going or we will really miss dinner.

"Come on Rima-chan," I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the campfire. When we arrived I saw that only Utau-chan, Kukai, Yaya-chan, and Kairi were there. What happened to Amu-chan and Ikuto? And Tadase and Lulu-chan? Most importantly, where are the chaperones? Well, they'll probably show up later but they might miss dinner since the 10 minute time limit is almost up.

"WE'RE HERE!", Shouted Amu-chan as she and Ikuto were running frantically towards us. Well, Amu-chan was running frantically, Ikuto was being dragged. I sweatdropped.

"AND THE TIME LIMIT IS UP! ANYONE WHO HASN'T SHOWN UP YET WILL NOT GET DINNER!", Utau-chan shouted into her megaphone. I guess that means that Tadase and Lulu-chan won't be getting dinner. The chaperones will probably find something for themselves.

**~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Me: And…..DONE! Well I'm not at school today due to me being sick, but from what I'm hearing, my class is dead today. As in no more overnight trip, and no more museum trip. And a whole lotta screaming from our homeroom teacher. She scares me….**

**Miki: Ano...What exactly did your class do? **

**Me: T^T Something with notes and being loud… although that was unintentional on our part..We're naturally loud, we're the chorus class. And with the notes thing all they were doing were continuing a story from Language Arts in Math class, and our homeroom teacher is our Language Arts teacher too, so it's kinda her fault...Maybe.. Anyways Bye and I'm sorry it took this long to update. Lots of drama.**


End file.
